Crazy For You
by Katie12886
Summary: Blair and Chuck want to be together but they are very stubborn to even admit how they feel for each other. A Chair Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any other day at Constance in Manhattan New York. It was a Monday morning and Blair was sitting on the steps talking to her minions. She was the queen bee at the school and Serena Van Der Woodson was another queen bee right beside Blair. The bell rang and the students gathered their books and started to run off to class "Missy before you go after school I need you to buy me a coffee so I can study later" she demanded as Missy nodded her head. Blair walked over to Serena as she walked into the school "Man I need to call Dorota to set up for my study party after school" she told her.

Serena laughed of course she would be throwing one of those, Blair always liked to make sure she had good grades in school. She walked a hallway and saw Chuck talking to a girl as she rolled her eyes. She pretended she needed to get something so she could hear the conversation. Serena followed Blair and looked at her "what are you doing, you spying on Chuck" she asked her. Blair laughed "god no I could care less what he is doing, I was just picking up this flyer" she said as she picked up a piece of paper on the table. Serena looked at it and saw that it was for a blood drive.

Chuck walked away from the girl and saw Serena and Blair talking "well good morning ladies" He said as they both looked at him. Chuck gave Blair a smirk and looked over at Serena as she just wondered what was going though his mind at the time "it was until now" Blair said to him as she rolled her eyes. She took the piece of paper from Serena and put it in her book and walked away. Chuck just stared after her as she just walked away.

"Do you really have anything better to do then to watch her walk away" She asked him as he just looked at her. Chuck walked away as Serena tried to catch up to Blair who has walked into the classroom. She places her books on her desk as Serena walked in after her and sat down next to her. Man she could tell Blair and Chuck had feelings for one another but were to stubborn to even admit it to each other.

After school Blair walked into her house and saw Dorota cleaning "Dorota got a party tonight I need you to set up for it" she said to her as Dorota nodded "Right away miss Blair" she said to her as she went to clean up the main living room before her guests came over. The elevator bell dinged as she went to see who it was, it was non other than Chuck walking into her place "I hear your having a party you wouldn't mind if I joined in right" he asked her as he sat down on the couch. Blair grabbed him by the shirt before he finished sitting down "I do might, get out of here. Chuck this is a study party and you don't study" she said to him. He chuckled and walked towards the stairs "No but there are girls that will be here" he said as he picked up Blair's jacket and sniffed it. She grabbed her jacket from him and just directed him towards the door.

"Don't think I can't stop by later" he said as he walked into the elevator as the door closed. Blair just shook her head and got a message on her phone it was no other than Gossip Girl.

"This just in Blair Waldorf is throwing a study party. Goodness B maybe you should try attending parties for a change"

Blair read the txt and just placed her phone on the table. She hated Gossip Girl and not just her but everyone else as well. She even told the world when she lost her virginity to Chuck Bass. Dorota finished cleaning for the party and walked over to Blair "don't want to hear it Dorota" she said as she walked up stairs to get changed out of her school clothes and into something more relaxing for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blair was sitting in her house for the study party that she threw. Serena was there and for some reason so was Jenny Humphrey who Blair never cared much for, but she just decided to join in for the heck of it. Blair looked over at Jenny "Jenny if your going to be at this party can you not look like you are poor" she said to her, not like she can help that since Blair knew that she was. Jenny just rolled her eyes at Blair and went back to studying. Serena shot a look over at Blair as she looked back at her "what is it Serena" she asked as she just shook her head.

"We should stop studying and talk about the boys in the school" One of the girls said as all the girls agreed and said "yes". Blair tried to get the girls to quiet down. "hey we are studying here no need any of this" she said as the other girls just ignored her. "Ok what about Nate Archibald" The girl asked as everyone said in agreement on how hot he was. "I would have told you that I dated him" Blair said as she kind of got a little bit into it.

"what about Dan Humphrey" a quiet girl asked as Jenny had that look on her face like she was disgusted "Humphrey..gross" Blair said as Serena looked at her. Serena liked him she dated him, but Blair didn't like the humprey's at all "Ok now how about the Chuck Bass" One of them said very sincere like. Blair didn't say anything as all the other girls were talking about him. "Hey Debbie I dare you to call Chuck and ask him out, he's a ladies man he will go out with you" she said as she handed her Serena's phone since she had her number anyway.

Debbie grabbed the phone and tried calling him as he answered "Hey Chuck this is Debbie from school" she said to him. She actually had a crush on him so she wasn't really sure what to say. Blair looked jealous as she just watched her talk to him as she ended up asking him out and then hung up the phone "he said yes" as she started to glow. Serena looked over at Blair as she tried not to look like she cared so much.

"Hey did I tell you that Chuck was stopping by later" Blair said as all the other girls looked at her. Debbie just looked happy as Blair decided to send a message to Chuck *hey stop by the party* she smiled as he replied back and said *ok* as he was planning on doing that anyway. Dorota walked in with some snacks for the girls as they all reached in the bowl and started to munch on them "so when is he coming" the girls asked. "Soon. He was here earlier and then he talked about coming by later" she said.

Time went by as Chuck walked in "Ladies" He said as Debbie got up and just went over and kissed him on the cheek "they dared me" she said as the other girls just shook their head not knowing what she was talking about. Blair got up and took Debbie off of him and brought her back over to the couch. She looked at the time "I'm sorry but the party has to end I have to do something with Serena" she said as she picked her up by the arm. The girls closed their books and Debbie walked over to Chuck "walk me home" she asked him.

Blair looked at her and then walked over to Chuck "Chuck I need to talk to you as well it is about stuff" she said as he nodded his head. Debbie glared at Blair and then left with the other girls. Serena couldn't believe Blair sometimes as the other girls left "what is it Blair what did you need to do with me" she asked her as Blair looked at Serena "oh it's nothing you can go" she said as Serena just walked away. Chuck watched her leave and then looked over at Blair, he could tell she was jealous of all the attention he was getting "so you got me here does that mean we are going to have sex" he asked her. Blair sighed as she pushed him away "you can go now" she said to him. He looked at her and then headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at school Blair walked over to Serena who was at her locker, she saw that she was just talking to Dan "so you never called me last night, another run in with Gossip Girl" she asked her. Serena finished putting her books in her locker that she didn't need. "actually yes Blair Gossip Girl sent out a blast about why you can't just come out and tell Chuck how you feel" she said to her. What was she talking about she had no feelings for Chuck and she could care less about what he was going to do on his date with Debbie.

"I don't care about his date with Debbie" she said to her. Serena had a confused look on her face, she never said anything about Debbie and her date with him. That just told her that she was jealous about it. "Blair I never said..." she stopped as Nate walked over to them both "Have you guys seen Chuck he left his phone at my house this morning and I need to give it back to him" he said to them. They both shook their heads, he just sighed annoyingly. "Well here Blair if you see him give it to him, lord knows your going to see him before I do" he said giving her the phone.

Why did everyone think that she wanted anything to do with Chuck and what made him think she was going to see him before Nate did. "I have to get to class Blair I will see you later" she said to her as she closed her locker and walked away. Blair walked over to her locker and actually saw Chuck and rolled her eyes "why can't you ever leave me alone Bass" she asked him. He smirked and saw his phone in her hands and took it back. "what makes you think you can't leave me alone" he said as she laughed. She actually thought he was hilarious.

"How did you get my phone I left it at Nate's this morning" he asked her as she closed her locker and turned to him "He gave it to me, he thought I was going to see you before he did and for some strange reason he was right" she said to him. He took his phone and walked over to his locker. She walked right by as he started talking to make her stop "I wonder what I am going to wear or even do on this date tonight" he said as he turned and gave Blair a look. Really he had to say that right in front of her.

"Chuck I don't care about what your doing on this date tonight. You want to sleep with her then you..sleep with her" she said as she trailed off, she had no idea why she cared so much. This was Chuck Bass she hated him with a passion and all of a sudden she is actually starting to feel a bit jealous, she was actually thinking of going on this date to spy on him "so where exactly are you taking her" she asked him. He shrugged and wasn't sure, but had an idea "Butter maybe..or maybe that new Italian place she said she likes Italian food" he told her he smirked and walked away.

It was 7 at night and Blair tried to contact Serena but wasn't answering. She heard her phone beep as she saw it was Gossip Girl.

"Spotted Chuck Bass out on the town with a mysterious blonde looks like Manhattan's bad boy bachelor is at it again"

Blair read the blast and saw what place they were going into in the picture. She sent a txt to Serena to let her know where she was going so she would be able to find her. Blair called out to Dorota "Dorota I am heading out I will be back later" she said as she picked up her jacket and headed towards the elevator and headed towards the restaurant that Chuck and Debbie were at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blair got to the restaurant that Chuck was at with Debbie she walked inside and saw them sitting over by the window. She picked up her phone and called Serena who wasn't answering as she left a voicemail "S pick up I'm at a place called Le Mama's it's a Italian place and hurry" she said as she hung up the phone. She walked over past the hostess table as she was stopped "excuse me but take a look around" the hostess said as she looked around the place and aw that it was all couples that were there. Blair saw a guy walk in and took his hand.

"This is my date here" she said to her as the guy gave Blair a look and then shrugged since he was there alone anyway. The hostess nodded and took them both to a table as it was near Chuck and Debbie's table. Blair sat down and looked at the menu as she glanced over at Chuck and then back at the guy "Since we are eating together my name is Blair Waldorf" she said to him. He nodded at her "I'm Tim I have herd of you, you live on the upper east side" he said to her. She nodded and then looked over at the other table as she saw Chuck looking over at them

"Chuck everything alright" Debbie asked as Chuck couldn't stop looking over at Blair's table seeing that she was with a guy, he wondered who the guy was as she tried to get his attention again. Chuck looked over at Debbie once more "Oh yeah sorry" he said to her as he moved his chair a little to get a closer look at Blair's date. Debbie told Chuck she was going to head to the ladies room as he just nodded without even looking at her. Chuck then saw Blair get up as well as she also headed towards the ladies room. Chuck placed his menu down, he fixed his tie and walked over to the table.

"Hello I'm Chuck Bass" He said to Tim. Tim looked up at Chuck and just raised an eyebrow "am I suppose to be impressed" he asked him. Chuck just laughed like he didn't know who he was, everyone knew who Chuck Bass was he was the richest teen in the city as his father was the richest man "you should. I'm a billionaire, my father is Bart Bass but you don't seem to get out much anyway" he said to him. Tim just laughed not knowing what he was doing or why he was even sitting there. He just decided to wait there for Blair to walk back to the table, but he also made sure that Debbie hasn't come back either.

"well you can go whenever then" he said to him.

All of a sudden Blair walked back towards the table and saw Chuck sitting in her chair she rolled her eyes and just kept on walking "What are you doing Bass get out of my chair" she said to him. Chuck sniffed and looked over at Blair "I'm not finished with.." he trailed off because he didn't know the guys name.

"Tim" he said to him.."Tim..I'm not finished with Tim" he said to her as Blair grabbed him by the collar and took him out of her seat "get lost Bass" she said to him as she pushed him out of the way. He walked back to his table while Blair looked over at him and sat back down as she looked up at Tim "Sorry he's obnoxious but I'm sure you figured that out already" she said to him as Tim just chuckled as he gave her a look.

"Well Blair this was fun but I think coming here was obviously a mistake" he said to her, Blair looked back over as Chuck was just looking at them with a jealous look on his face, she looked from him and back to Tim. Tim just glanced at Chuck and then back at Blair "Your trying to make him jealous are you" he asked her.

"What..No I'm not" she said to him. "I hate him" she said to him.

Tim obviously didn't believe her as he just got up "it was nice meeting you Blair" he said as he walked off as Blair just looked over at Chuck and then looked away, this night couldn't have gotten any worse than it already has. She got a txt from Serena as she said she was near by. Blair just got up from her chair and decided to go outside and meet up with Serena.

Chuck watched Blair walk away as Debbie walked back to the table. He got up himself and looked at her "Got to cut this night short, I just a txt from my father and I have to be leaving" he said to her. He thought about offering her a ride back in his limo but after he slept with Blair in it he didn't really like any other woman in it. He smiled at her and headed towards the door as he decided to follow where Blair was running off to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blair met up with Serena by her hotel buildings stairs and sat down next to her. "So what happened at the restaurant you were at" she asked her. She didn't even respond to that with Chuck being there on a date and all. She looked down on the street and saw a limo pull up and could only guess who that was.

"What are you doing here Chuck" Serena asked after he rolled down the window and looked from Blair to Serena, and back to Blair again.

"I live here that is what I am doing here" he said as Arthur opened the door and he got out "what are you two doing down here..talking about me huh" he said with a smirk. Blair gave him a look like a "yeah in your dreams look" but his name probably would have come if he didn't end up stopping by.

"What happened to Debbie you ditch her like every other woman you go out with" Blair asked as she got up from the steps looking at him as he walked up and turned to Blair. "Now Blair I am not the type who ditches and tells" he told her as the door was opened for him and he walked inside. Blair turned to Serena and smiled at her. "want to come up it's still early" she asked her as Blair nodded her head. They both walked into the building and up to her place.

They walked in and saw Eric and Jenny in the living room playing some type of board game, Serena looked over as Chuck was by the bar having himself a drink. Blair walked over to the chair putting her stuff down on it and walked over towards Chuck "haven't you had enough to drink already, wait what am I talking about it's you" she said to him as he chuckled.

"Blair you really know how to make a person laugh" he said as he stroked her chin and walked over to the couch watching Jenny and Eric as Jenny just looked at them both.

"When does Chuck never have a drink in his hand" she said smiling over at Jenny as he just gave her one of those sarcastic looks. She did have a point on that one. "Jenny it's your move" Eric said to her as she made her next move. Serena walked over to Blair "come on Blair lets go upstairs" she asked her as Blair got up from the chair, she stopped in her tracks.

"Actually Serena I will meet you up there, I didn't really eat much so I'm just grabbing a snack in the kitchen" she said as Serena nodded "ok" and walked upstairs. Blair walked towards the kitchen with Chuck not to far behind following her.

"So I'm guessing Tim if a new boyfriend, was he anything like James or Marcus" he asked her. Blair closed the fridge door, like always she didn't have to explain herself when it comes to Tim since she really didn't even know him. "wouldn't you like to know" she said to him. She took an apple out of the fridge and began to eat it. She liked how curious Chuck was about Tim but she didn't really want it to get to her but for some reason it was.

"Blair were you trying to use him to make me jealous, yeah you and I are more alike than you think" he said to her. Blair gave him a "your crazy" type of look. "As a matter of fact Chuck Tim and I are going out again and I think it could turn into something serious. So don't let it get to you like you think it has" she said to him. Blair walked away from him as Chuck just looked after her not taking his eyes off her until she wasn't in his vision anymore. Blair saw Jenny and Eric playing the game still as she walked upstairs to join Serena in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blair and Serena were sitting up in Serena's room talking. Serena was txting Dan on her phone and smiling "Don't tell me your back with Humphrey" Blair asked her as she got a glimpse of Serena's phone. She couldn't understand what Blair didn't like about Dan, Serena knew that she would always care for him no matter what.

"Blair I don't get the hate you have against Dan, he has done nothing to make you not like him along with Jenny" she said to her.

Serena liked Jenny as well. She was the type to like anyone, Blair on the other hand Serena knew that she had feelings for Chuck and couldn't even admit it to him and she also knew he had feelings for her and also couldn't admit them to her. But they knew that they would tell each other at some point.

"They aren't like us Serena, You, me, Chuck and Nate we are all alike but those Humphrey's aren't" she told her.

"If Chuck is so like us Blair why don't you tell him how you feel" she said to her. Was she kidding, she wished people would stop with that already. "S I do no..I repeat do not have a thing for Chuck. The guy is a basstard" She told Serena with a roll of Serena's eyes.

"and yet you keep telling yourself that you don't" she said. Blair was just laying on Serena's bed on her stomach reading a magazine. All of a sudden they heard noises across the hall as Serena decided to see what was going on. Chuck's bedroom was right across the hall and went over to see what was going on and saw him kissing a woman, she walked back into her room.

"what is it" Blair asked.

"Well seeing as you don't care about him, Chuck is having sex over there" Serena said as Blair's face dropped. She didn't want to care but she was.

"How nice for him" she said looking down at the magazine. Blair looked up at Serena giving her a look. "Ok fine I will admit it to you because your my best friend..I do have a small thing for him..a small thing" she said to her.

Well at least she admitted it, but she knew that Blair needed to admit it to him as well. Serena told Blair that she was going to go down stairs for a minute as she nodded her head. Serena left the room and saw that Chuck and the girl weren't in there anymore as she walked to the kitchen where he was drinking scotch. Serena walked over towards him and sat on the counter as she watched him take a drink.

"Your date leave" she asked him smiling.

Chuck glared at Serena and then turned his head. No matter who he was with he couldn't seem to feel anything with these girls. He left Debbie at the restaurant because he didn't seem to like her in that way and he didn't want her in his limo and the girl in his room he couldn't seem to make anything happen with her it was just weird for him because he never had this problem before.

"Nothing happened. We were kissing and I couldn't go any further with her" he said to her. He couldn't understand what was happening here.

"Your not over Blair are you" she said as he didn't respond "I knew it you still have feelings for her, that explains what is going with all these other women" she said to him.

Chuck knew Serena was right, he still did have feelings for Blair and even told Nate that he is in love with her last year and now Serena knew how he still felt for her as well. Serena looked up over at her room with Blair inside there and turned back to Chuck.

"Maybe I need to do it with one more person just to see" he said as he looked over at Serena's door knowing Blair was inside there. Serena glanced at her door and then back over at Chuck and shook her head.

"Chuck no don't use Blair for your fun advantage" she said to him as he smirked at her. He finished his drink and walked back towards his room. She wondered if she should tell Blair about this, but wondered if she should keep it to herself. She smiled and walked back towards her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blair spent the night at Serena's waking up next to her, she turned over and looked at Serena as she was picking out clothes. "sleep good B" she asked her as Blair nodded. It was Sunday morning and it was sunny outside. She looked over on Serena's nightstand and saw an invitation to a party.

"S what party is this" she asked her.

Serena looked at the invitation as it was a party in a near by hotel, she actually forgot about this "It's tonight at this hotel. You should come" she said to her.

Of course if Blair was going to go to a party she would need a date. Tim seemed to be out of the question since he walked out on her at the restaurant, she didn't even want to bother asking Chuck to this since it would be weird of her even asking him in the first place.

"How am I going to find a date this late..unless I ask Nate do you think he would go with me" she asked her.

"Nate is going but he has a date already" she said as she actually gestured over towards Chuck..if she wanted a date she couldn't think of anyone else for Blair to ask. Blair sighed and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen where Chuck was drinking orange juice, he turned to her and smiled.

"Morning Waldorf" he said to her as she walked over towards him.

"Yeah morning Bass. Listen Chuck I was wondering something" she said to him. She stopped short as Lily walked into the kitchen, she actually didn't want to ask him this while Lily was standing there.

"Morning Lily" Blair said. "Good Morning Blair" she said pouring her morning cup of coffee and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She took the newspaper and began to read it. Blair looked over towards Chuck and dragged him to another part of the house so she could have some privacy here to talk to him.

"What were you wondering" he asked her. She looked a deep breath fighting with herself to even ask this in the first place, a part of her kind of wanted to go with him to it. "There is this party at a hotel tonight that Serena is going and of course it's couples only..." she started to say.

"Stop right there Blair, you and I aren't a couple" he said to her. Yeah she knew that but it wasn't stopping her from asking anyway. "I know that Chuck. Ok let me word it another way..there is this party at a hotel and you can't go without a date" she said to him as he nodded. "Your asking me if I want to go with you" he asked her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and just nodded her head yes. "You must be desperate for a date if your asking me to go with you" he said to her. Blair scoffed at him "never mind" she said as she walked past him as he grabbed her arm and stopped her "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, sure I will go with you" he said to her.

Blair smiled at him as she took his drink and took a sip from it and then handed it back to him. She was actually relieved that she even asked him in the first place and wondered that if she did end up going with him what exactly would happen if they did attend this party together. All Blair wanted was for Chuck to tell her as he felt about her and all Chuck wanted was for Blair to tell him how she felt about him but who knows what would happen at this party later on tonight.

"Great I'm meeting Serena here later so I can meet you here later as well" she said to him. She smiled and walked back towards Serena's bedroom as Chuck looked at her and smiled at her watching her walk away with a "I want her" look in his eyes. Blair walked into Serena's room and closed the door behind her.

"so what happened..did you actually ask him" she asked her sitting on the bed putting her shoes on.

"Yeah I did and he said yes so I guess I'm going to this party with him tonight" she said to her. Now all Blair had to do is figure out what she was going to even wear to this. "I'd even ask who your talking but I think I already have a feeling on who it is" she said to her as she already knew she was going with Dan, she couldn't think of who else she was going with since she knew Serena's feelings towards him.

"well I'm going to head Home S I will see you later" she said to her. Serena nodded as Blair left the room and headed home to get herself ready for the party later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The whole day went by as it was now 7:00 at night. Blair was just finishing up her make up and her hair as well before this party. It was a good thing that Monday was a holiday since this was happening on a Sunday night. She was nervous she was actually going to this with Chuck and a part of her was hoping that tonight he will finally admit his feelings to her since he has been holding it in for a long time. She was sitting in front of her mirror not being able to move right now. Her phone rang and heard a couple phone's ringing outside her window as she looked and saw it was another Gossip Girl blast

"This just in good girl J dressed is a slit gown walking though the streets of Manhattan is she finally turning into a Upper East Side Beauty"

Blair put her phone down on the table and shook her head. "That little Jenny Humphrey someone I'm going to have to destroy" she said to herself as she picked up her necklace and tried to put it on as she couldn't get the clasp. "Dorota" She shouted as she came running

"Yes Miss Blair" she said as she walked over towards her and handed her the necklace "Can you help me with this" she asked as she got up from her chair and moved her hair so Dorota could place it around her neck. She turned around and asked her how she looked. "You look beautiful miss Blair" she told her as Blair smiled at her and picked up her purse as she went to go meet Serena and Chuck.

Serena walked into the living room wearing a Ralph Lauren night dress as it was yellow and her shoes were gold looking. She loved this dress and wanted a reason to wear it to someplace special and it now looks like she got what she wanted to be able to wear it to the party tonight. She sat down on the couch as she waited for Dan who was coming to come pick her up, she saw Chuck walking out as his hair was combed and he was wearing a tux not a suit.

"wow Chuck I can't believe I'm saying this but you actually look..well like a man" she said to him. "You trying to impress Blair because I honestly never seen you in a tux before" she said to him.

"Just thought I would look nice" he said as she could smell the cologne on him, yeah he really wanted to make himself look nice alright and she could see how nervous he was seeing as he pounded down two glasses of scotch already.

"Chuck why are you so nervous. Your shaking a little bit and your trying to get drunk. It's not like your meeting Blair for the first time, unless your planning on telling her how you feel tonight" she said to him.

He actually wanted to hear her say it first, saying it was hard for him to admit how he felt about her. He heard the elevator bell ring as he thought it was Blair and then saw that it was just Dan taking a deep breath.

"whats with him" he asked as Serena looked over at him.

"he's nervous, he's going to the party with Blair tonight" she told him as Dan started to laugh a little bit and saw that she wasn't kidding.

"oh your serious. Blair and Chuck are going on a date together..wow" he said to himself surprised, he never thought that would happen. He remembered when he tried to help Blair on seducing Chuck awhile back on how they both couldn't tell each other how they felt and now I guess they decided that they want to make it known. "should we go, you look amazing by the way" he said to her.

"Thanks Dan but we got to wait for Blair she should be here soon" she turned as Chuck kept on drinking as she walked over towards him "ok you need to stop you don't want to go to this thing drunk" she said to him as she dragged him away from the bar and had him sit on the couch. She sat down on the chair as Dan sat down next to Chuck. He glanced over at Dan.

"Humphrey" he said to him as Dan nodded at him "Chuck" he said.

It was 8:00 and the party was just starting and Blair hasn't even gotten here yet. Serena txted Blair to see where she was waiting for her to respond. "Serena maybe we should go and Chuck can wait for Blair or else we are going to be late" he said to her as Serena looked over at Dan and just nodded thinking that maybe he was right about that.

"Go I can wait" he said as Dan and Serena looked at each other and left and head towards the party. Chuck looked at his watch wondering if Blair was even going to show up because she said she would be there at 7. He turned back towards the bar and grabbed himself another drink seeing his dad and Lily walking into the living room as he rolled his eyes seeing his dad.

"you look nice son don't embarrass your date now" he said to him. That was Bart's thing making Chuck feel bad about himself and he was always doing stuff like that to him. It was why he left Blair at the airport when they were suppose to go away together and now he felt like he was doing it again.

"Can you ever just mind your own business" he said to him as Bart looked back at him and walked over towards him.

"Don't say anything that you will regret now" he said to him as he turned back and walked over towards the kitchen where Lily was.

Chuck took his jacket and placed it on himself and decided to just leave. Whenever he was mad over something that had to do with Bart he just walks out and doesn't care where he was going. As soon as he left the building Blair walked in and totally missed Chuck as he walked out. She knew Serena was at the party and that Chuck was waiting for her as she got to her place and saw no one was here.

"Chuck..anyone here" she said out loud but no answer. Bart and Lily were upstairs in the bedroom now not knowing that she was here. She couldn't believe Chuck was blowing her off that was just like him. She looked at her phone and saw that he never even contacted her at all. She sighed as she just left the building. She couldn't go to the party without a date so she just decided that if she was all dressed up she would go out on her own. As soon as she got outside she stopped Tim just standing by the curve and went over towards him.

"Hey Tim" she said as he turned to her.

"Blair didn't think I would see you again" he said as he walked over towards her. "Listen I don't know if your doing anything right now, but you want to get something to eat with me" he asked her. Blair looked at him as she nodded and called over his limo. He opened the door for her as she got it. Chuck was standing by a corner and saw Blair get into the limo with Tim as he just had a sad look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Serena got a text from Blair saying that she ended up going out with Tim instead of going to the party, she had a confused look on her face and wasn't really sure what exactly why she didn't end up coming here with Chuck. "Whats wrong" Dan asked her as he was sipping on the glass of champagne he was holding she just shook her head not believing what just happened.

"Blair is out with someone else. I don't get it she and Chuck clearly have feelings for one another and she was excited about coming here tonight with him and she just goes out with another guy" she said to him.

Serena was wondering if she should just call Blair and ask her this herself. She walked over and saw Nate as he walked over towards her and Dan. "You guys did show up. Didn't you say Blair and Chuck were coming" he asked as he glanced over towards Serena.

"Yeah they were suppose to come..you guys talk I have to go call Blair" she said as she walked into the coat room of the hotel ball room and tried to call Blair. She waited on the phone seeing if she would pick up on the other end. She rolled her eyes getting her voicemail and then just decided to text her instead. "B call me..need to talk to you" she said as she hung up the phone and walked back out.

"did you talk to her" Dan asked as she shook her head no. Serena hated playing match maker for these two if they weren't going to work out on their feelings. She glanced towards the door and saw Chuck walk in with a woman on his arm.

"He can't be serious" she said as she looked at Dan and Nate as they looked over towards Chuck. But then again Blair was out on a date with someone else so why care that Chuck was there with another woman. She had a feeling he was just there to make Blair jealous and have Gossip Girl take his picture and post it on her site so Blair could see it. "I'm going to go talk to him" she said as Nate stopped her and shook his head. "Let it go Serena. This is typical Chuck and this is what he does. He is in love with Blair and he still dates other women" he said.

But Serena wasn't taking "no" for an answer as she just decided to go over there anyway and just talk to him. Even from far away she could see how drunk he looked right now, yeah something wasn't right. When Chuck got drunk like this she knew there was a problem and he needed to sort it out.

"Chuck why would you come here drunk" she asked him.

He had the woman on his arm and tried to look around to see if Blair was here. He looked back over at Serena. "why not there are a bunch of drunk people here. Now is you excuse us Serena, we have another place to be" he said as he still tried looking around for Blair but he couldn't find her. Serena looked behind her and then looked back at Chuck knowing what he was looking at.

"Blair isn't here she is out on a date with some guy" she said.

"His name is Tim and what makes you think she isn't here, she could have snuck in and who said I was looking for her in the first place" he said to her. He saw a waiter walk by with a trey of drinks as he grabbed one and started drinking it. Serena rolled her eyes as Chuck and his suppose date walked by her and went further into the room. She sighed and walked back over to Dan and Nate.

"I'm going to take a wild guess. This date of Blair's got him jealous so he got drunk and picked up a woman and brought her here to make Blair jealous..yeah sounds about right" Dan said with a chuckle looking over at Serena and Nate. Serena saw her phone right and saw Blair was finally calling her back. "Blair is calling me I'll be right back" she said as she walked back towards the coat room.

"Blair where are you and why are you out with another guy" she asked her.

"Chuck blew me off. I went to your penthouse and he wasn't there and when I decided to go back home I ran into Tim..I told you about him. "Anyway I want you to meet him so we are coming by the party" she said to her. Before Serena could say anything, Blair had already hung up the phone. She walked to Dan and Nate and told them that Blair was stopping by as she looked over at Chuck as the boys looked over at him as well.

"well this will be interesting" Nate said taking a sip of his drink. He looked over as Blair walked in with Tim. Dan and Serena looked over at them both as well. She and the guys walked over towards Blair as she was giving the door man her jacket and looked as Serena, Dan and Nate were walking towards her.

"hey guys..this is Tim. Tim this is Serena, Dan and Nate" she said as he said "hi" to them both.

Chuck saw Blair with Tim as he looked at his date "come with me" he said as he walked over towards everyone else.

Blair looked at Chuck and saw him with his date trying not to make eye contact with him "and of course you remember Chuck" she said to him as Tim just waved. Chuck didn't really make a gesture towards him at all. "and this is.." he stopped not remembering her name.

"Cara" she said as Chuck nodded "what she said" he said as Serena just rolled her eyes.

Blair looked at Chuck and then at Tim "come Tim lets go dance" she said as she gave Chuck a look as she dragged Tim on the dance floor. Chuck looked over at Blair and then brought Cara over towards them as well as he started to dance right near them. Blair and Chuck were trying to make each other jealous by dancing with their dates.

Serena, Dan and Nate just watched them "well I'm going to find my date, I will see you guys later" Nate said as he left Dan and Serena by themselves.

"Let them just do this to each other. Look Serena they obviously aren't ready to admit how they feel towards each other and they just like to play these games with each other. So just them be..come on just come dance with me" he said to her. Dan had a point though. Obviously they were going to keep torturing themselves with this. So she just took his hand and just went on the dance floor with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The evening was just about over as the last song of the night just ended. Blair was still hanging over by Tim, while Chuck was over by the bar drinking while he was watching Blair and Tim talk. Cara was trying to get Chuck's attention but he wasn't paying attention towards her. He watched as Tim walked away towards the bathroom as he thought this would give him a chance to talk to her. He looked over at Cara.

"would you excuse me for a moment" he said to her. He walked over towards Blair with his drink still in his hand.

"What do you want Bass. Aren't you finished messing around with me tonight" she said to him.

"I forgot to mention how lovely you look and I just wanted to say I'm sorry to blowing you off for this" he said to her. Blair looked at him and saw that he was actually serious for once. She looked at him and actually smiled faintly.

"I appreciate it" she started to say as he started walking away and then she stopped him. "why did you blow me off. Did you not get that I actually wanted to come with you to this" she told him with a stern look. "Why do you have to keep blowing me off when it comes to spending time with me" she asked.

Blair went thinking to the time that Chuck stood her up when she went off to Tuscany alone and when she even asked him to tell her that he loves her and couldn't even do that either. Blair finally accepted the fact that she loved him and wanted to take tonight as a step in the right direction but he always seems to be holding back whenever it comes to her.

"I have to get back to my date" he said to her. He just couldn't answer her question. He loved her but he was just to afraid to commit, especially when it came to Blair. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her, he has wanted her ever since he saw her dancing at Victrola and since they had sex in his limo.

Chuck has actually wanted to sleep with Blair again since that night and even thought about trying to. He had problems sleeping with women lately and knew that he needed to sleep with Blair again to just get it out, but he wanted more than just one night with her but just couldn't say those 3 words that she just wants to hear. He then walked back to Cara.

"Let's go Carla" he started to say.

"It's Cara" she corrected him as he helped put her jacket on and just watched as Blair went back over to Tim as they started leaving together.

"Sorry" he said as she just picked up her purse and went to meet him outside. He followed her and then looked over at Nate who was just giving them a look, he then walked over towards him.

"I really don't get you Chuck. You tell me you wanted to come here with Blair and you instead come with someone else" he finished the rest of his drink and placed the glass back on the table. "But obviously you don't really care about her feelings" he shook his head and just walked towards the door.

He obviously didn't know what to think. He put on his jacket and walked outside to his limo where Cara wasn't even by the limo anymore. He looked around as she was nowhere to be found as he just shrugged his shoulders and got into his limo as it just drove back to the Palace.

Tim brought Blair home stopping in front of her house. She was sitting in his limo and looked over at him as she kissed him good night. He kissed her back and grabbed her arm before she got out of the car.

"Listen I really had fun with you tonight, despite your friend being there and him getting jealous and all" he said as she placed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't mind Chuck, he's just..well you know" was all she could say about him. But she actually had a lot of fun with him as well and tried to get everything out of her mind tonight. She smiled at him and got out of the limo and closed the door. She was walking up the steps as Tim opened the window.

"Will you go out with me again" he asked her as she turned towards him and shook her head yes. She watched him as the limo started to pull away from the building. She took out her phone and texted Serena.

"Man I had a great night with Tim, I think we will be going out again" she wrote and then pressed send. As soon as she got inside she received a response and saw that it was from Serena. "Can you come over tonight, I want to talk to you in person"

She read the text and responded and said "ok". She went up to her penthouse to get changed into something other than the dress she was wearing so she could go back and meet Serena back at her place. As soon as she was ready she texted her saying "on my way but didn't get answer as she just went there anyway.

Chuck saw Serena's phone vibrate as he picked up the phone and saw that she said "ok" back as he smiled to himself. He deleted the texts before Serena saw him with her phone and the text. He put it on the table as she walked over towards him.

"what are you doing" she asked suspiciously

"Just hanging over here. Why don't you just go up to bed, you look a bit tired" he said

"I was just headed there just getting my phone" she said as she looked at him. He looked no stranger than he usually did and just ignored it as she walked up to her room.

Chuck was alone in the living room as he waited for Blair to come over. Everyone else has gone up to bed while he just waited on the couch for her. But first he got up to get a drink for himself. He wondered what he was going to do with her, but he did know that he wanted to sleep with her but how was he going to do that without her finding out that it's him that she is the one kissing. Or the fact that she thinks she is coming over to meet Serena, but what she doesn't know is that it was Chuck who sent her the text message from her phone. He sat there as he thought about it while waiting for her to show up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blair finally arrived to Serena's penthouse as the entire living room was dark. "S?" she called out but no answer. Why would Serena send a text to Blair asking her to come over if she was just going to go to bed. What she didn't see behind her was Chuck watching her as she walked up the stairs. She made it to her room and knocked on the door hearing her on the other side to "come in", she walked into the room and saw Serena in bed.

"B..what are you doing here" she started to say as she looked at the clock as it said '12:00' "you do know it's 12 right?" she asked her.

Blair looked at her confused "What are you talking about Serena you texted me asking me to come over"

She sat down on the bed as Serena just raised an eyebrow at her. She had no idea what she was talking about and then checked her phone to see that she sent a message to Blair asking her to come over.

"Chuck..it had to have been Chuck because I didn't ask you to come over"

Blair looked at her and then realized of course Chuck of all people would pull something like this, anything to get close to Blair once again. She just wished he would just tell her how he feels and stop playing these games with her, but she realized that that's what makes them so interesting together if their games.

"I'm going to squash that mother chucker"

"Blair wait a second" Serena said as she got out of her bed "did it ever occur to you that maybe he asked you here to tell you how he feels. Maybe he sent the message from my phone because he was scared you wouldn't come over if he asked" she said standing right in front of her.

She did have a point about one thing and she was still dressed up she could just feel like she got dressed up for Chuck.

"Fine I will go see him, but don't go to sleep yet because whatever happens I want to talk to you about it" she said to her.

She walked out the door with Serena watching her and smiling. As soon as Blair closed the door she turned off the light and laid down in her bed. Chuck had the light on in the living room and sitting on the couch watching Blair coming down the stairs.

"I see you got my message and yes I can tell that you know" he said to her. he looked at her up and down in the dress she was wearing, just one of those looks that no guy has ever really giving a girl before. she always liked the way he looked at her, no one else..not even Marcus or Nate has looked at her like that before.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me is that why you asked me to come here?"

Chuck just looked at her with a big smirk on his face. "I figured you had something to tell me" he said to her.

"We going to keep playing this game Chuck, why can't you just say those 3 words 8 letters. I just wish you would tell me how you feel first"

Chuck wanted to tell her how he really felt but he was just scared to actually admit it to her. He never said "I love you" to a girl before and he has never heard anyone say those words to him not even his own father. But everything he never said anything it just made her heart break even more just by the fact that he just can't even say it to her.

"We made this a game Blair. I told you I chased you for long enough and I just think it's time that you chase me"

She shook her head. She was just wasting her time here "fine i will say those 3 words I hate you" she said to him. She started to walk away and paused and then she just kept on going without looking back. She headed towards the elevator and then heard Chuck sitting back on the couch. She thought about seducing him again and she thought maybe if she did he could finally tell her how he really feels about her.

Blair took out her phone and just texted Serena quickly

"Coming here was a waste. He only brought me here so I could tell him how I feel. But I have an idea on how I can get him to say it"

She pressed send and then walked back over towards Chuck who was still sitting on the couch and just looked over at her.

"Alright Chuck you really want to win this, come over to my house tomorrow night I will actually have dinner with you and then you will get what you want"

They both looked at one another "deal" he said to her. She thought to herself, what person can get anyone to tell Blair they loved her none other then Blair Waldorf herself. She felt her phone vibrate and saw Serena responded.

"B are you doing what I think your going to do? Ha your so bad lol"

She smiled to herself and left the penthouse with a smile on her face as the elevator closed behind her.

The next morning..

Serena walked into the kitchen with Lily sitting at the table she was already dressed

"Where are you going Serena, you don't usually get dressed at this time"

"I was going to have breakfast with Dan" she looked over at Chuck who was already dressed in one of his suits already

"Morning Charles" Lily said as Chuck kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the table looking up at Serena.

"Breakfast with Humphrey huh. I don't suppose Blair will be there" he asked.

Blair Waldorf in Brooklyn? Yeah like that would ever happen. "Chuck you know perfectly well that Blair wouldn't be caught dead in Brooklyn. Besides she is having breakfast with her mom and Cyrus this morning" she said as she kissed Lily on the cheek and then left for Dan's loft.

Chuck drank his juice as his father sat down at the table "dad I wont be home tonight I'm meeting Blair tonight"

"Chuck I wanted to have dinner with the family just tell her that you can't make it"

"but I have something I need to tell her and I would rather do it tonight"

He always hated going head to head with Bart. Chuck always wished he could just have a normal father/son relationship with him and his father was one of the reasons he is scared to commit to Blair or else he would have told her when they first started dating a year ago. He didn't want to cancel though.

"How many times do I have to tell you this. Your girlfriends or one night stands can come later"

"Blair means more to me than what you just said" he said to him as he got up from the table and just decided to leave

"Chuck come back here"

But it was to late he had already left. Lily looked at Bart and just sipped her coffee "let him go Bart I'm sure he will come around later" She told him.

Chuck walked over to his limo and sent a text to Nate telling him that he was coming over.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nate was sitting at his parents house when he heard a knock on the door, he read that Chuck was on his way over to his place just to hang out.

"hey dude"

He opened the door for him watching him walking over to the couch seeing that it looked like he had something on his mind. Nate was Chuck's best friend and he could read him better than anyone else and could tell that he had Blair on his mind.

"what is i.." he was cut off.

"Please Nathaniel not in the mood for a heart to heart"

Chuck looked up and saw alcohol bottles sitting out, he got up and poured himself some scotch.

"Chuck it's 10 in the morning and your drinking..your having Blair problems aren't ya" He said and shook his head in disbelief.

What he knew was true, Chuck was never the type of guy to have a heart to heart but when Nate dated Blair he always listened to his problems he thought he needed to do the same with him. Chuck drank heavily when it had to do with Blair before he fell for her last year, after having sex in the back of his limo, he never had this problem when it came to drinking heavily. Blair was even the only girl to ever even break his heart.

"I'm giving her the chance to tell me how she feels and she keeps shutting me down. She doesn't seem to understand how badly I want her and yet she plays the clueless princess" He said taking a big sip of his drink.

"If you want to get Blair to tell you how she feels you need to fight for her..you know tell her how you feel first"

Chuck rolled his eyes, he tried that after Blair told him to tell her how he felt after the white party before she left with Marcus and he either couldn't say it then or didn't want to say it then. He never had anyone say he loved him not even his own father he wanted Blair to say it first. He poured himself some more scotch and drank the whole glass in one sip.

"Nate I'm Chuck Bass that must mean something to you"

He said as Nate chuckled hearing both of their phones go off, both of them looked at their phone and saw it was a Gossip Girl blast.

 **"Spotted Blair Waldorf walking out of a flower shop with one simple flower on her hand wonder who her mystery man is"**

Both Chuck and Nate put their phones down giving Chuck a smile, he knew exactly what Blair was doing at the flower shop.

"see she is buying you a flower, come on Chuck who else does Blair want"

"I don't do flowers for myself Nathaniel, if I walk into a flower shop I get them for the girl"

Nate stopped Chuck from talking and got up from the couch taking the glass out of Chuck's hand.

"Yeah but she is giving it to you so she can finally tell you how she feels and hopefully you will say it back"

Chuck let out a chuckle taking the glass back from him, he tried to pour himself another.

"Blair wanted to have dinner tonight after what happened last night" He said quietly, Nate could tell that Chuck was starting to get drunk after drinking on an empty stomach.

"Stop drinking dude if she wants to see you tonight make yourself look presentable" He said patting Chuck on the back.

Nate had a point here, if Chuck wanted to make a good impression and impress the girl of his dreams he needed to make himself look good. After Nate left the room, Chuck got another message on his phone again from Gossip Girl.

 **"This just in Blair Waldorf stealing Serena Van Der Woodsen from Brooklyn wonder what these two girls have up their sleeve"**

Chuck read the blast and sent a text to Serena and asked where she and Blair were going.

Serena and Blair were on their way out of Brooklyn after she was going to be having breakfast with Dan Humphrey. She read the text from Chuck and responded back to him.

"Blair and I are going to go get our hair done, really Chuck she really wants to look nice for you"

She shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. "S who were you texting?" she asked. "Oh just my mom, she is just finishing breakfast with Bart and Chuck" she smiled at her.

"B your ready for this to tell him how you feel about him?" she asked her

"Of course I am ready Serena, last night I needed to get out of my system before I finally say something and if he doesn't say it back at least I got my feelings out"

Serena shook her head "But he will say it back he has wanted you since last year, trust me you are the one he wants to be with"

"But he's Chuck Bass he doesn't fall in love or share his feelings" She said. She knew she didn't want to believe that but she did remember that he told Nate last year that he was actually in love with Blair, but maybe with them it was different since they knew each other their entire lives. She did believe that he will actually say something back she just wanted to hear him say those '3 words 8 letters'

"Chuck Bass or not I wouldn't worry about it Blair you know how he feels it isn't new information"

Blair shrugged to herself and wondered what Chuck was going to were to this dinner tonight. Serena then stopped her.

"hey my mom and Bart wont be home and Eric is with a friend. I will be with Dan tonight so if you want to use my penthouse for your date you can"

"Perfect my mom and Cyrus will be there and you know how Dorota gets whenever I have a guy at my place" Serena looked at her and chucked.

"What guys, the only guy you ever been with was Nate Blair"

"It's a figure of speech Serena"

They both laughed and continued walking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Serena and Blair were both at the salon getting their hair done, Blair wanted to make sure that she looked really good for her dinner date with Chuck later on that night. She wondered if he was buying her flowers especially peonies they were her favorite flower. Serena glanced over at her friend who looked like she was deep in thought.

"B your smiling, thinking about Chuck"

"Hey you always smile when you think about Dan. Why not talk about your love life for a change"

Blair said to Serena as she just shook her head. Serena hasn't been with Dan for over a year and now she suddenly wants to talk about them. Blair never approved of her relationship with Dan, she knew she was avoiding the question of talking about Chuck if she asked about Dan.

"Blair you hate talking about Dan are we avoiding the question about Chuck" Serena started to say as her hair was almost done. She looked in the mirror and looked at it with a smile. "But you know there hasn't been a Dan and I since Georgina and now all of a sudden out of the blue you asking about him"

As soon as the hairdresser was done with Blair's hair she took a look at it. Chuck wouldn't know what hit him after seeing it and she was planning on wearing the dress that he bought her before going to Tuscany. When she got up from the chair she gave the woman her money and looked back at Serena.

"No Serena I am not avoiding talking about Chuck I figured you just wanted to talk about it, but your right I don't like Dan and I never will and I always thought you could do better" she said to her.

"Now if you and Dan ever dated that would be interesting" Serena also got up from the chair and paid the hairdresser as Blair looked at her and laughed as they both walked out the door.

"Me and Dan yeah like that would ever happen" she said as she still laughed.

Chuck returned home back to the palace seeing Bart and Lily sitting on the couch. He glanced at Lily smiling but didn't even bother looking at Bart.

"Where have you been..picking up some more women"

"I was with Nate dad" He turned to the both of them. He was about to say something until he got a text from Blair.

'Let's meet at your place tonight. Serena said that your parents wont even be there'

After reading that he smiled to himself while looking down at the text.

"Chuck" Bart said as he still wasn't looking at him he was just staring down at his phone. "Chuck" He said again but he still wasn't listening. Chuck was replying back to Blair not even caring that his dad was trying to talk to him.

'Tonight here is great I will see you later'

All of a sudden his dad took his phone from him and placed it on the table "Talking to one of your girlfriends I see. Whoever it is she isn't worth it"

Chuck looked at him and rolled his eyes "this one is" he said to him "so when are you leaving? Soon I hope" he asked Bart with a smile.

"We are leaving at 7 Charles and your father needs to get himself ready" she said fixing her dress. Bart took another looking at his watch and then walked to his room with his drink in his hand. Chuck looked over at Lily.

"Don't worry Serena told me that you have a date with Blair tonight I will make sure we don't come home until late tonight" She said with a smile as he just smiled back at her "Thanks Lily" he said as he kissed the side of her face and went back to his room.

Blair walked up to her penthouse with Dorota cleaning "Ms. Blair it's almost 7 where have you been, your mother has been asking"

"I was with Serena and tell my mom I came here and change and I am heading to a dinner date with Chuck" she said. She walked up the stairs with Dorota smiling, she always liked Blair with Chuck and now after tonight who knows she could finally become his girlfriend.

As soon as Blair walked into her room she got a text from Chuck

'Bart and Lily are on their way out. I am alone here now'

She put the phone down and took out out her maroon dress that Chuck bought her before their trip together. She wore it once before but he didn't really notice her in it since he was to focused on Vanessa at the time. But now she was looking really pretty and sexy with her hair that she knew Chuck would be all over her. She told Chuck that she was on her way now and then walked out of her room.

"Dorota I need you" she shouted as Dorota ran up the stairs and towards Blair's room "Yes Ms. Blair"

"How do you feel about cooking for my dinner with Chuck. Yes Serena has her own maid but I trust you so could you" She asked with a smile.

"Anything for you and Mr. Chuck" she said as she went to get some things from the kitchen.

After Lily and Bart left Chuck looked up and saw Serena walking down the stairs. "why are you still here Blair will b.." he started to say until she cut him off "Relax Chuck I am going to Dan's. I haven't told Blair that he and I got back together yet but it will be on Gossip Girl at some point, but anyway I am leaving and Chuck please don't mess this up I told Blair the same thing and I know you guys like your games" he looked at her and then stopped her.

"Serena I'm not scared to tell her how I feel now so just go please" he said as he rushed her out the door. He wanted no one to be here when Blair finally arrived "alright I am leaving have fun tonight" she said as she left in the elevator. He walked into the living room and had the maids set the table with candles. While watching them he sat on the couch and waited for Blair.


End file.
